


Keeping Warm

by Onthecyberseas



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fluff and Smut, Power Outage, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 11:09:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10740495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onthecyberseas/pseuds/Onthecyberseas
Summary: When the power goes out, Ruby keeps Belle warm.





	Keeping Warm

Belle stirred awake in Ruby's arms and Ruby subconsciously pulled her closer as she slept through the morning. Pulling herself out of her girlfriend's comfortable grasp, Belle pulled the covers off and shivered as the cold air hit her bare skin. Upon looking around the room, Belle noticed that the digital clock was off next to her side of the bed. She threw on a bathrobe and inspected the rest of the house. Sure enough, all of the other electronic appliances were off.

After Belle climbed back into bed, Ruby finally woke up. "Good morning," Ruby smiled, placing a gentle kiss to her forehead.

"Morning to you too," Belle replied, "I think the power is out again."

Sighing, Ruby rolled out of bed and went to check the power box. Nothing happened when she tried to fix it. Admitting defeat, Ruby climbed back into bed with Belle. "I wonder what villain put the power out this time?" Ruby asked casually, as this was a weekly occurrence in Storybrooke.

The phone on the nightstand next to her side of the bed vibrated and Ruby picked it up and saw a text from Granny telling her that the diner was closed due to the power outage. "Looks like I have the day off."

Belle shivered as she pulled the covers tighter around her body. "I wish that your day off came on a day we had power."

Ruby pulled her closer and wrapped her arms around Belle's naked body. "Let me warm you up." She rarely got cold because of the wolf thing, and she loved any opportunity to spoon her girlfriend. 

Belle smiled and snuggled closer into her. "I'd like that." They lay wrapped up in the bed bringing their body heat together. Ruby placed gentle kisses to Belle's neck as she transferred her body heat to the shivering girl. She listened to her girlfriend's steady breathing as she felt content lying in bed with Belle.

Time passed, but the power still remained out. Belle suddenly rolled over to face Ruby, a smirk on her face. "You know, there is another way we can keep warm."

Taking the hint, Ruby rolled onto of Belle. "I like the way you think," she said as she captured her lips in a heated kiss. Her hands moved down her body as she moved down to kiss her neck. Belle shivered with delight as Ruby's sensual touch flushed her body. Ruby slipped her hand over Belle's breasts and kneaded her erect nipples with her fingers. Belle moaned as Ruby touched her, her legs spreading subconsciously wider with the sensation.

Ruby grinned as her hand moved further down to where Belle was already wet for her. She moved her lips back up to Belle's lips as she ran her fingers down her slit. Belle continued moaning, her hips thrust up involuntarily in anticipation. After teasing her entrance for a couple of moments, Ruby slipped two fingers inside of her. She gave Belle a couple of moments to adjust before she started thrusting in and out of her. 

Belle moved a hand down, but Ruby stopped her. "This is about you," she said before continuing her ministrations. She kept a steady rhythm as Belle's moans got increasingly louder, her hips thrusting upwards to match the movements of her fingers.

"More," Belle moaned after a few minutes, her hand scratching down Ruby's back while her other threaded her hair as Ruby's lips nipped her neck. Ruby took the hint and sped up her thrusts. "Yes," Belle said, as her moans got louder and her thrusts quickened to match Ruby's fingers. She felt the heat of her pleasure envelop her body, especially as Ruby's palm hit her clit with each thrust in a way that intensified the sensation.

She could feel Ruby trying to keep her arousal at bay, and she slipped her leg between her thighs. Ruby eagerly rubbed her swollen clit on her thigh, moaning as she finally got some release of her own. They moved together, in sync as they had done many times before. Belle enjoyed the feeling of Ruby's wetness coating her thigh as Ruby continued her thrusts deep inside of her.

Belle could feel herself getting close as her walls tightened around Ruby's fingers. Her girlfriend sped up her thrusts and added a third finger while increasing the speed of her thrusts on Belle's thigh. A could of thrusts and they came together, holding each other as they screamed through their orgasms. They continued to move together as they moaned each others names and their lips met in a heated kiss.

As they came down from their high, they panted as they held each other tight. They shared a couple of kisses as they basked in the afterglow. "Feeling warm yet?" Ruby asked as she looked into her girlfriend’s eyes with a smile.

Belle nodded and then smirked, "Though that doesn't mean we need to stop."

Ruby kissed her lips and said, "I like the way you think." She climbed down Belle's body and slipped under the covers where she began to run her tongue through Belle's dripping folds. Belle pressed her thighs around Ruby's head and threaded her fingers through her hair as she screamed at the sensation. Ruby took the encouragement and gave her the second orgasm of the morning.

The power came back on at some point during their morning, but they were too wrapped up in each other to care as they broke their personal record of the number of orgasms they had in one morning. Ruby felt her voice growing hoarse from all of the screaming, but she didn't care. When they were both too tired to move, Ruby laid her head on Belle's chest.

"I guess the power's back on," Ruby observed looking around the room. She forced herself to get out of bed, wrapping a sheet around her.

"Where are you going?" Belle asked, missing the feel of Ruby's body against her.

Ruby smiled, "I'm starving. Can I interest you in some pancakes?" Belle nodded eagerly and Ruby went to their kitchen, deciding that this was one of the best mornings she had ever had.


End file.
